Ivory Soul
by akasha-d
Summary: Remy had changed little over the years. If possible he looked even more attractive now then he ever had before. His crimson black eyes still made her catch her breath. Secretly, Rouge hoped that her child inherited its father’s eyes.


OMG!

If there is anyone reading this _looks around hopefully_

Please forgive my silly attempt at a romance, this is my first attempt at it and I know it needs a lot of help. But this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

This is also my first X-men fic. So please be gentle puppy dog eyes

I dedicate this story to my mom.

Wherever you are, you** rock** out loud!

. Any criticisms will be accepted with and open heart and a box of tissues.

Please review, it took me three days to write it and I would really like to know if I have any hope of ever becoming a half-decent writer.

Disclaimer:

Me don't own, you don't sue, me not rich, no point anyway.

Saying of the day:

** you cry for a love you lost,**

**I weep for a love I never had.**

**Ivory Soul **

Remy knew she was in the room long before the first strains of music fluttered out. Keys pressed down with long graceful fingers, smoothly moving from one perch to the other without a glitch. A well practiced routine.

From the ebony on ivory keys a deep haunting melody surfaced, simple in its essence but haunting in its intensity, like a hazy memory, never forgotten but not fully remembered either.

He never knew she could play the piano. Then again there was much he didn't know about her. An enigma, no matter how much of her you thought you understood she'd find some way to surprise you.

Like her music she embodied a spirit that defied words. Wise beyond her years, yet reckless beyond his understanding; a rugged warrior with a soft heart a healing touch, she had strength surpassing any other, yet had a soul scared beyond belief, she burnt with a passion terrifying in its intensity, yet she hid it away behind a porcelain mask. She was a breathing contradiction.

She was his addiction.

Sliding from shadow to shadow, Remy slithered through the slightly parted doors of the mansions music room. Moving with his trademark agility, he was soundless as he infiltrated the walls of her sanctuary.

From the moment he entered the large wood paneled room, he found himself in another world. The heavy drapes had been pulled away, letting streaks of playful moonlight chase through. Right in the heart of the room, dominating in its sheer size was the elegant grand piano. Polished to perfection, it sang out her commands.

Draped in silver strands of moonlight, shadows curling where the light could not, Rouge played out her soul through her music. She was the embodiment of an ethereal being. White on black, like the keys she played, a contradiction she embodied, and the world she lived in.

Breathless, Remy could only stare at her. Taking in every detail, every line every shadow; he saved the images for latter inspection.

Lose locks of auburn-red hair curled freely at her shoulders, distinctive white streaks hung about her cheeks giving her porcelain skin a rosy tint. Ruby red lips pressed together in concentration, tempting Remy with their forbidden taste. Elegant brows furrowed in concentration, thick eyelashes pressed down, shielded forest green gems from his sight.

She was the being he had been searching for his entire life. She was the reflection of his soul, the very opposite of everything he was. She walked in light where he slithered in shadow, green on red, salvation on damnation, an angel to a demon, two halves of a perfect whole.

From that very first moment he saw her, during that battle by the docks, something about her unnerved him. A part of him recognized what was happening and demanded he run away. Demanded he save himself from becoming a victim of fate's foolish games.

But it was too late, she caught his eye, and Remy was not a man who did things in halves.

Then the situation changed, he needed her help, he needed to use her to save a man he considered a father. He rarely ever needed anything, his stubborn pride insured it. It was not easy, using her as he himself was used. She surprised him. Even after finding out his betrayal, of his blatant and heartless use of her gift, she still stayed; she saved him when she shouldn't have. He didn't deserve it

But she did, and that made all the difference.

Moving slowly, he carefully edged his way towards her. The music embraced him like a cloak as he moved towards its source.

"Yah' shouldn't go sneaking around behind mah' back, its bad manners"

Her fingers never faltered in their precise movements across the polished keys.

Her words should have surprised him, after all he was the prince of thieves and being caught red handed spying should have stunned him. But it didn't. She probably knew he was coming there even before he stepped into the room. The same way he knew she was the one playing the piano before hearing the first note.

They shared the tie of fate.

Slipping out of the shadows, Remy moved towards her seated form.

"Chere' when y' suddenly up an' disappear do y' expect Remy to let y' go just like dat'?"

Coming up right behind, her he slipped his bare arms around her slightly rounded waist. Resting chin on her shoulder, Remy savored her jasmine scent.

All at once the music stopped.

He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling.

"Mr. LeBeau! If ah' wanted a bodyguard, ah' would have married Logan." Her words were light, and teasing.

"Don' even joke chere, Remy'd have to kill de' wolf-man just for de' thought. Y' chose Remy and dere' is no way out of it"

Pulling her close Remy gently brushed his palm possessively over her slightly rounded belly. The thin muslin nightgown encasing her did little to hide the telltale bulge.

"Plus, Remy don' t'ink dat' she be too happy wit' dat' arrangement"

"Don't put yah' hopes up swamp rat, it could a boy." Rouge had to remind him of this very important fact daily.

"Oui, it could be, but Remy still t'ink dat' its' a girl, Remy's never wrong about these things"

"Oh yeah? What about the time yah' said that Jean was gonna' have a girl?"

Pulling away from his embrace, Rouge gracefully stood up and stretched

out the kinks in her back. The pregnancy was beginning to take its toll on her.

Turning around, she came face-to-face with the man who went through hell and back to win her affections, and ultimately her hand in marriage. The very same face she fell in love with all those years ago.

Remy had changed little over the years. If possible he looked even more attractive now then he ever had before. His crimson black eyes still made her catch her breath. Secretly, Rouge hoped that her child inherited its father's eyes.

Boy or girl.

"Dat' chere was a fluke"

"Whatever yah' say swamp rat, but ah'm tired and your son……"

"Or daughter" he quipped in.

With a glare at Remy for his interruption she continued

" has had his **or** her lullaby and hopefully will let mama' have a good nights sleep." Ending her words with a yawn and a slight pat of her rounded belly, Rouge turned away with every intention of going her room for a blissful night of slumber.

Her husband had a better idea.

Caught off guard, Rouge suddenly found herself swept off her feet and into the arms of her grinning Cajun of a husband. Shock melted into irritation, that man was asking for trouble, his smug grin didn't help either, Rouge found herself torn between the urge to pinch or to punch.

Taking the incentive to distract his wife from her violent thoughts, Remy drew her into a tender kiss. As always he succeeded. Rouge melted like butter in his hold, sliding her arms around his neck, Rouge made a mental note to shove him off the bed tonight. She did not enjoy being treated like an invalid simply because her husband had ego issues. But for now she gave in. after all it saved her the trouble of walking up two flights of stairs. And anything that kept her off her feet was more then welcome

After all in less then three months, there would be another LeBeau in the world, and if Remy's child was anything like him, Rouge would be in for trouble.

And lord knows he was trouble enough.


End file.
